Custody Wars and Getting My Life Back
by ilovequinn11
Summary: Quinn wants Beth back, and she wants Celibacy Club and Cheerios and Finn back. What will she do to make sure she gets what she wants?
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, this was just something I decided to do while we were on a month long hiatus: the horrors! (Okay, even I admit that was totally cheesy!) So hopefully, this will satisfy you about what Quinn's plans might be while we've been cut off for a month (gee, THANK YOU, FOX!)**_

I felt nervous as I stood in front of Mr. Schue, interrupting the middle of Booty Camp, asking him if I could come back. I feared he had finally grown a backbone and would be able to sense how insincere I was, but he didn't suspect a thing. I took my place in the line up next to Puck. "I'm proud of you," he told me. "I'm glad you've finally gotten your act together."

I smiled as I told him the details of my secret plan. "We're gonna get full custody back," I told him.

"How are you going to do that?" he whispered back to me.

"Why don't you stay tuned?"

See, I wanted to get my daughter back. I NEEDED to get my daughter back. But I didn't want just my daughter back. I wanted my life back. I wanted the Cheerios and the Celibacy Club and Finn back.

I know you might be wondering why I'm doing this. After all, I went to the Celibacy Club last year, I had Finn back last year, and I had Cheerios back. But I think the reason everything failed was because I was actually nice to people when I was a Cheerio last year, it kind of ruined the effect for Celibacy Club last year because A) I wasn't a Cheerio, and B) Man Hands and Miss Pilsbury was there, instead of the Cheerios and football players, and last year, I think my relationship with Finn didn't work because I didn't control him, we were equal partners in the relationship. The reason Finn didn't dare leave me two years ago for Stubbles was because he knew I'd crush him. Last year I just didn't give a SHIT. Besides, Finn may have broken up with me last year, but when he sees me walking down the hallway this year and when we're on my bed making out and I let Finn go all the bases (because I don't even care anymore) he's gonna wonder why he turned to Berry in the first place.

My plan was on.


	2. Chapter 2

"I want back on the Cheerios." I stood in front of Coach Sylvester, hands on my hips, as I glared down at the coach.

"I've been waiting for you to say that." Coach Sylvester beamed. "You belong on the Cheerios, Q. You're lost without me and my squad, and years in the future you're going to look back at the Thunderclaps and smile when you think about who you were, when you see the pictures of you in the tiny red and white uniform with your elegant blond hair tucked into it's rightful ponytail." Coach grinned as she reached down and retrieved a red and white uniform with the unmistakable C sewn into the back. "Good thing Becky and Sand Bags both quit as co-captains, since they couldn't stand to work with each other."

"Thanks, Coach." I turned and ran to the bathroom. I slid out of my white dress and pulled the uniform over my body. I zipped it up and then reached up, tucking my soft golden hair into it's ponytail. I turned, walking out of the bathroom. People stared as I walked down the hallway. Of course, this year I was going to be HBIC again, because I think last year it didn't work out because I was too nice.

"Q, are you Head Cheerio again?" a girl walked up to me. She was a girl who I tormented before my pregnancy, since she was dyslexic, and everyone hated her. I turned towards her, a sneer on my face. Last year when I was captain, I was determined to learn from my mistakes, and so I protected Charlotte from being tortured and helped her study. She looked confused at the look on my face.

"Yes?" I snarled.

"Um, can you help me?" She looked close to tears. "Karaofsky... he threw my books out the window!"

"And why do I care, retard?" I asked. I leaned over, grabbing the grape slushie that some cheerleader was holding as she walked down the hallway. My wrist snapped back, and then forward again, and the slushie flew out of the cup... and all over Charlotte. I giggled as she wiped the slushie out of her burning eyes, as the whole hallway exploded in laughter. At least fifteen other people in the hallway had slushies too, and they followed my example, throwing their icy beverages at her too.

Santana and Brittany waltzed up to me while Charlotte turned around, sobbing, running to the bathroom that I had just walked out of. Santana looked happy while Brittany looked confused, but that was nothing new.

"Nice one, Q." Santana gave me a high five. "I'm so excited that you're back in your rightful position. This year is going to rock!"

"Q, you called that girl a retard." Brittany frowned.

"Yeah, B, I did."

"Why? That wasn't very nice!"

"Because she is, Britt. Besides, people should know their place." Just then, I saw Finn. He was leaning against his locker, talking to that Barbara Streisand wannabee. She was dressed in a hideous outfit, and was giggling while twirling a piece of hair around her pinkie as they talked. I felt angry.

"I'll be right back," I told my friends. I watched as Rachel waved goodbye, and then ran away from Finn to go annoy Kurt. I walked up to Finn. "Hey." I leaned against his locker.

"Hey, Quinn." Finn gave me a smile. "I see you're back on the Cheerios."

"Uh huh." I nodded, my frosted pink lips curling into a devious smile. "Finn, we should go out."

"What?"

"We'd be destined to win Prom King and Queen this year if you go out with me. We're the two most popular kids in the school, and the two hottest people in this school. Think of all we could have."

"No, Quinn. I've been down this road before, and I have no desire to make the same mistakes. I'm with Rachel, and that's how it's going to stay."

"But Finn! I know the past two times we dated I was all holier than thou' and didn't let you get past first base, but I'm different now! If you date me, you can get as far as you want."

Finn didn't even hesitate to turn me down again. "No, Quinn." I turned around and stomped away. This was not acceptable. If I wanted to be the most popular girl in the school, I had to have a boyfriend, and the next best thing after Finn was...

"Hey, MILF." Puck smirked at me as I leaned against his locker, dragging his eyes up my body from my tanned legs to my fresh face and blond hair.

"We need to go out."

"Baby Mama wants to get a shot at the Puckster, huh?"

"Don't push it," I hissed. "I'm only going with you because Finn won't leave Man Hands and I need a boyfriend to up my reputation."

"I should be offended by that. How far will you let me get?"

"All the way. But you have to promise to wear a condom this time."

"Fine." Puck smirked.

I lay on my bed that night with Puck, making out with him. His lips were firmly pressed to my pulse point, and I was moaning in pleasure at how good it felt. It felt like the first time we lay on my bed making out, but this time, I wasn't drunk and Puck wasn't dominating me. This time, I was sober and I was doing it because I wanted to, not because I felt fat and Finn had broken a date with me for Man Hands. "Can we do it?" Puck asked.

"Do you have a condom?"

"No, I didn't bring one from home."

"Well, we're having sex."

"But Quinn..."

"NO! I'm not risking the chance that I could get pregnant again." I sat up in bed, running my hands through my blond hair and twisting it back up into it's high, tight ponytail. "Oh yeah, speaking of..." I reached to my nightstand, picking up the phone extension my mother had installed into my room when I became Head Cheerio sophomore year. It was custom made, pink with red and white diamonds spelling out 'Cheerio Captain: Quinn Fabray.' I punched in the adoption agency and began to speak when the operator answered the phone.

"Hello, my name is Quinn Fabray, and I want my daughter back.

_**Dun dun dun, a cliffhanger! Love it? Hate it? Review it? Review it, please! **_


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, Miss Fabray, here's the deal. I'm afraid you cannot get your child back unless you give proof to a court of law that the family who has your child is unfit to take care of her."

"Alright, thank you for your time," I said, hanging up the phone. "Dammit it," I said.

"What was that all about?" Puck asked.

"I already told you," I said. "We're getting full custody of Beth back."

"But... I didn't know you were serious."

"Of course I was."

The next day, me and Puck stood in Shelby's front hall. "Hi, Shelby." I smiled at the bustling woman. "So nice to see you."

"So nice to see you too, Quinn, Puck." Shelby smiled. "I have to go to the bathroom, okay?" I nodded, looking around. Beth sat all alone in my playpen. She looked just like me. The same wavy blond hair, green eyes, and ski slope nose. However, she had Puck's facial structure. I took out my iPhone and pressed Record. The house looked lived in, with toys scattered on the floor and and dirty dishes in the sink, but I knew I could turn this against Shelby.

"Look at this!" I said, my iPhone sweeping the mess on the floor and in the kitchen. "This house is filthy. Looks like Shelby Corcoran is an unfit mother." I moved it to capture Beth all alone. "And Miss Corcoran abandoned her daughter in the living room just to go to the bathroom without taking Beth or asking me or Noah Puckerman, who I am with, to watch her. It's apparent Shelby doesn't care about the wellness of Beth and doesn't know safe parenting practices."

"What are you doing?" Puck hissed as I shoved my iPhone back into my pocket.

"Proving that Shelby's an unfit mother," I said.

"But she's not!"

"That doesn't mean I can't say she isn't!"

"I'm back!" Shelby hurried back into the room.

"Now, would you two like some lemonade? Or perhaps a chocolate chip cookie? I made them myself from scratch."

"Um, no thanks, I have stomach pains... I've got to be going," I said.

"Oh, okay." I avoided Puck's accusing stare. He knew where I was going. "Want to come to my house, Puck? To care for me, since I have STOMACH pains?"

"Nah, I'm good," he said. I didn't want him to blow my cover, but what could I do? "Shelby, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like some lemonade. It's a real scorcher today."

An hour later, I was at the Child Protection Services Agency, sitting in a desk in front of a social worker and pretending to cry. Good thing I had experience in spying and playing for both teams, and good thing I could cry at the drop of a hat if I willed myself to, and I had been the lead in five community plays, before my mother decided that acting was no good and you didn't burn any calories from it, and I had been the Virgin Mary in the Christmas play my church always put on, from the time I was four until two years ago, when I wasn't welcomed at that church for the first time, because of my bun in the oven.

"There, there, Miss Fabray, I'm sure everything is going to be fine." The social worker handed me a tissue, and I delicately used it to wipe away my tears.

"I-I just can't believe it!" I sobbed. "I loved Beth, and it was really hard to give her up, but I can't believe that the woman I gave her to would neglect her. It's so... heartbreaking to think I put my daughter in a situation like that!"

"Miss Fabray, it's not your fault. You didn't know that your daughter would be neglected."

I faked a smile. "That's true."

That night, I was in my room, dressed in my comfiest silk pajamas. I stood in front of the mirror, running a brush through my elegant gold hair, which had grown back so it was long again.

I set the brush down, sitting on the window seat. I looked out the window, at the rain pelting down. The plan was set. The people at the Child Protection Services Agency had bought my sob story, and a court date was being set. In no time, Beth would be back in my arms. Of course, my mother could never know the truth. I had fed her the same story I told the CPSA, and she had bought it. Why wouldn't she? I was her beloved daughter, the apple of her eye!

"Quinnie?" I jerked my head up. Shelby was standing in the doorway with my mom, Beth in her arms.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, with contempt in my voice.

"Now Quinnie, be nice," my mother scolded. "Her and Beth just were in the neighborhood and decided to stop by and say hello." I nodded.

Shelby sat on the bed. "You're lucky I didn't tell you the real reason I came here," Shelby said. "I doubt she'd be happy."

"How do you know?" I asked. "CPSA couldn't have contacted you already, could they?"

"No." Shelby looked through me, her eyes piercing my very being. "Puck told me that you're trying to prove me an unfit mother." I nodded.

"That's right. You don't deserve my daughter."

"And you do? Quinn, don't do this. You're eighteen, you have your whole life ahead of you. When you're my age, ready to settle down with a nice man and have children, you're going to look back and be thankful you gave Beth up. When you graduate this year, you're going to go into the world and do great things, have a whole bunch of adventures, and you can't do that with a crying baby on your hip. Please. In the long run, you're being unfair to Puck, you, Beth, Shelby... and all the government workers, who will have to support you and your daughter."

"I have people to support me. Mainly, my mother."

"Quinn... no matter how many people you have supporting you, you can't raise a baby."

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do!" I shouted suddenly. "Get out of here and leave the baby. What's the point of you fighting me? We both know I'm going to win!"

Shelby jumped up and left.

"Quinn?" I was walking down the hallway, sipping a blue raspberry slushie. I looked up. "What?" I snapped.

"You can't do this."

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently, fluttering my long eyelashes, trying to seduce Puck and make him forget about what he was talking about.

"To Shelby. You can't take Beth from her."

"I'm Beth's MOTHER, Puck! I can do whatever I want!" I told him. "Shelby can pretend, but she'll never be Beth's mother. She can steal my daughter from me, and she can pretend she was pregnant and gave birth to her all she wants, but the one thing she'll never be able to steal from me is the fact, the memory that I was the one who got pregnant, carried Beth for nine months and then gave birth to her. Shelby will never be able to steal THAT from me."

"Quinn, you're delusional!"

"Excuse me?" I snapped. I was tempted to hurl the slushie at him, but he was popular too, and so I wouldn't be able to get away with that. Instead, I took my anger out on Tina Cohen Chang, who was passing by me with her fugly stupid popular boyfriend Mike Chang. I grabbed her by the hood of that stupid fuhly gothic black hoodie she was wearing and dumped the icy, frozen beverage down it. She shrieked in pain and ran away.

"Q. Shelby didn't STEAL Beth from us, we GAVE Beth to her. You were the one who agreed, the one who signed the papers and forced ME to sign them, not the other way around. You can't do this to Shelby. Shelby didn't go and try to steal Rachel back when she gave her up, did she?"

"Who'd want Rachel in their lives willingly?" I sneered, a look of disgust on my face.

"You can't do this to Beth. Shelby's her mother, she knows Shelby! She'll go through withdrawal if you take her back."

"Beth would be better off with us than with that crazy pyscho BITCH!"

"It's not fair to me, Quinn. I've just gotten used to the fact that Beth isn't going to play a huge role in my life, I've finally accepted that!"

"You're the one who's crazy. When I was knocked up, you were the one who begged me to keep her and wouldn't stop hounding me!"

"But I've realized something in the past year, Quinn. We did right by Beth. We gave her a better life than two moody, bratty teenagers could provide."

"We can make it work, Puck!"

"Quinn, don't do this!"

I raised my eyebrows seductively. "The locker room's right there, Puck. Will you shut up if I let you fuck me for the first time since I got preggo?"

Puck stepped back. "Who are you, Quinn? I don't know you anymore!"

"What? I thought you liked slutty girls!"

"I did. But I always liked you because I... I admired you. For managing to pull off being popular and still being a virgin. For managing to seduce the guys in an easy, charming way. While all the rest of the hoes around here dressed in low cut dresses in sexy colors, you drove everyone wild in pastel dresses, dresses that were innocent and childish, but not stupid looking, like Berry. I don't understand you anymore, and until you stop being this shadow of a girl and start being the Quinn Fabray again, we're through."

_**Love it? Hate it? Review it? Review it, please!**_


End file.
